Jason "J.D." Dean
|- | |} Jason "J.D." Dean is the Main Protagonist of the film. General Jason Dean is the son of Bud Dean, the boss of Big Bud Dean Construction, a deconstruction company. He has moved several times, notably to Dallas, Baton Rouge and Vegas. His move to Sherwood, Ohio would be, sadly, his last. His relations with his father had notably been affected by the suicide of his mother after she walked into a building that Jason's father had rigged with bombs. Jason mentions later in the movie, "So maybe I am killing everyone in this school because no one loves me." This shows his own turmoil that is never truly explained in his life in the movie. It is unknown whether or not Jason has killed before, though it is unlikely he did as he appeared to be stunned by the murder and didn't seem to have a plan for what to do afterwards. This is suggested after the death of Heather Chandler, when Veronica asks him if he killed before. However, this has not been explicitly stated. High School Career In his first day at Westerburg High, he catches the attention of Veronica Sawyer, a junior and a member of the most popular clique in school, the Heathers. he observes that Veronica suffers from the type of life she's living. Two jocks, Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney , approach him at his lunch table and poke insults at him until he shoots them with blanks ("They seem to have an open-door policy for assholes though, don't they?") The second time he meets Veronica is at the local convenience store, Snappy Snack Shack. he treats her to a slushie as she tells him of her horrible life and that she doesn't really like her friends. He meets her a third time when he sneaks into her bedroom window and engages her to a game of friendly croquet that turns to be a sexual game of strip croquet. Murders Heather Chandler Realizing the hardships that Veronica is facing with her clique leader Heather Chandler, he and Veronica sneak into the formers house and prepare her a "harmless" hangover "cure". At first, their ideas revolve around making her vomit, but as they begin discussing this, it goes south rather quickly as he proposes using drain-cleaner, which Veronica opposes as the stuff would kill her: She proposes milk & orange juice or making soup and putting it in coke. J.D. pours the drain-cleaner in a cup and covers it, and Veronica takes J.D.'s cup. Despite J.D.'s initial desire to stop her, he decides to do nothing. Heather immediately suspects they put something in it, like a glob of phlegm or something (something they actually had proposed, they couldn't muster enough phlegm to do any good), though J.D. tells her that it's an old family cure. He basically claims he knew it might be too intense for her, to which she shows him: She of course dies painfully of poisoning and collapses onto a glass table in her room. Both, at first appear to be stunned and in a state of shock: J.D. isn't sure what they'd be able to tell the cops and Veronica is worried about going to jail. While J.D. points out that she got what she wanted, Veronica tells J.D. that "it is one thing to want someone out of your life, but it's another thing to serve them a wake-up cup full of liquid-drainer." He insists that they pass the murder of as a suicide, thus clearing their name of any fault. Kurt and Ram After Heather Chandler's funeral, he notices the two jocks bullying one of the geeks. Later, he discovers Veronica walking away from a drunk Kurt. He treats Veronica to a slushie and the next, as he heard about the rumours on Veronica from Kurt ("..he and Ram had a nice little swordfight in your mouth last night, know what I mean?"), he plans the fake suicide of the two boys. He tells Veronica that they will be using German ich luge bullets, harmless bullets, almost like tranquilizers, acquired from his grandfather. The bullets are actually any other harmful bullet, because "ich luge" actually means " I lied", which is why he first asked Veronica if she knew the German language ("Do you take German?" "French."). Heather Duke 's handwriting]] After Veronica refuses J.D.'s persuasions for her to come back to him, he gives her a letter through her parents which says: "Recognize the handwriting?" He returns to her room and shows her his plot to kill Heather Duke. He uses her copy of ''Moby Dick ''as a piece of evidence. Veronica refuses to write him anothe suicide note, but as J.D. states: "Society nods it's head at any horror the American teenager can think, to bring upon itself!" He continues his murder, and after a few more bizarre events revolving around Veronica, she wakes up from the strange dream. Westerburg Bombing After making Heather Duke give out a petition to let the music group "Big Fun", he plots to kill Veronica next. Having discovered that she has (fakely) hung herself, he confesses that the petition was for the mass suicide of all Westerburg students and that after he would "get her back with my amazing petition," he would kill her afterwards. He was discovered by Veronica in the entrance of the boiler room, and knocks her out ("Put your hands in your head." "You didn't say Simon Says...") after her judgement ("Like father like son: a serious-as-fuck bomb in the boiler room to set up a pack of thermals upstairs.") As she regains consciousness, they fight in the boiler room. He ends up with his middle-finger shot off by Veronica. Death After their fight, he walks out of the school and finds Veronica by the stairs. He shows her the bomb strapped to his body as he walks to the front of the school with Veronica watching as the bomb takes off (Now that you're dead, what are you gonna do with your life?) she takes out a cigarette, with J.D.'s explosion lighting the cig. Category:Characters Category:Heathers Characters